Friendship
by DeMoKa
Summary: Lina and Naga have fun at the beach, then Naga is called back to her kingdom. Lina realises that she will lose her best friend.
1. Chapter 1



**The characters of this fanfic belong to the creators of Slayers. This fanfic is for enjoyment, and it is NOT, I repeat, NOT receiving any profit. 'Serpentia Castle', is just made up for the story.**

**Friendship pt 1 (Fun at the Beach)**

'Naga! Why don't you just wear what you usually do?' suggested Lina, impatiently.

'Ahhahahahahahahahahahahaaaa! Don't be so stupid!' exclaimed Naga, looking for her favourite swimsuit.

When Naga finally came out of her room in a purple bikini, Lina groaned.

'Heck, Naga! You look practically the same! Oh…. Come on,' muttered Lina, exasperated.

Naga stuck her tongue out, nose in air and followed Lina out the door.

She pouted,' LINA, I'm hungry! Gimme some gold coins!'

Lina admitted that she too was quite hungry; they entered a restaurant and ordered chicken and wine.

'Sorry Miss. We're out of chicken, you'll just have to choose something else,' said the waiter, rudely.

Lina reordered lamb, then as the waiter left the table, Lina stuck out her foot. Tripping, the waiter fell straight into another person's soup. Naga stood up and laughed and laughed,' AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's what you get for messing with the Great Naga and her junior partner! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'

'Junior…… partner... eh...' muttered Lina in disbelief.

Every body ran out of the restaurant as Naga laughed some more.

'Please! Stop her laughing! We'll go get more chicken! Please!' pleaded the Manager.

Lina quietened Naga by chucking some food from another table at her and leaned over to the cowering Manager,' If you don't hurry, I'll let her laugh even louder….'

'NOOOO! Please! I'll send out all my employees! Anything but that!' cried the Manager.

Lina shooed him away and turned to see Naga finishing off the rest of the food on the other tables. She poured some more wine.

'Wha was 'at all 'bout?' asked Naga, her mouth full of food.

'Oh nothing. I was just telling the Manager to hurry to get more chicken,' replied Lina.

'So we can eat till we are full! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' exclaimed Naga.

'Argh! We're hurrying! We're hurrying!' cried the Manager, hurrying everyone.

After a good feed, Lina and Naga left to the beach, much to the restaurants' relief.

'Ah… This is nice… Time to sunbake,' said Naga, rubbing on suntan oil.

'Do you want to go swimming?' asked Lina, fidgeting with boredom.

'Hmmm… You go. I'll just soak up the sun,' replied Naga, smiling at herself.

'Fine, become a prune… Well, see ya round!' exclaimed Lina, running to the surf.

Naga walked through the beach, after her nap. She attracted some guys, who followed her around. Naga thought up a scheme.

'Hey, boys! If you buy me some snacks, I'll give you a kiss!' sang Naga, dancing about.

They guys just drooled at her and fished out their bags of gold. Naga slyly leapt over and kissed them on the cheek, stealing their gold. (She really didn't want to kiss any other way, by the looks of the males)

'Thanku, boys!' said Naga, sweetly, waving childishly.

They waved back dreamily and argued at each other about who was the handsomest guy.

Naga laughed heartily, walking over to the shore and flashing a coin in the sun,' Hey, Liiiinaaaaa! Guess what I've got!'

To which Lina came speeding through the water.

'Wow! How did you score all this gold, Naga!' exclaimed Lina, grabbing a bag from Naga's hand.

Naga just grinned and laughed again' AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! With my great beauty, of course!'

'Uh huh. Right. No, really,' asked Lina.

'I did!' replied Naga, angrily.

'I guess you probably did... Especially with the way you walk and dress...' muttered Lina.

'Hmm?' enquired Naga.

'Nothing….' mumbled Lina.

An hour later, Naga was still swiping gold off unsuspecting fools and Lina was creating havoc, wrestling sharks. Every one was either too scared or amazed, this flat-chested 16 year-old was fighting sharks. Naga sighed and went to Lina, and dragged her away.

'Just WHAT the hell do you think you're doing!' asked Naga.

Lina shrugged,' I'm playing.'

'With SHARKS!' yelled Naga.

'Well, I can hardly call YOU fun!' retorted Lina, walking back to play with the Great White.

Naga laughed and said,' AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Lina Inverse, I will always be more superior to you! All people are scared of you, while they come fawning to me! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Lina chucked a sandy _Fireball_ at Naga, who retorted with a watery _Freeze Arrow_. Lina grabbed Naga over to a Fish 'n' Chips shop, for lunch. Naga was pretty hungry, so she ran over and ordered each of everything on the menu.

'I want everything you got!' exclaimed Naga, who was famished, with all her dancing about.

Lina groaned,' Leave some for me will ya!'

'AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You will never have first pick, Lina Inverse! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' laughed Naga.

The customers all ran to the next shop, screaming. The manager was too afraid to yell at Naga; instead, she let them have all of their stock. Lina happily started eating and drinking, much like a hog.

'AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Lina, you have shown again, how I am MUCH more superior than you! You eat like a hog!'

'Well, at least I don't eat like a pig, hog and boar!' retorted Lina.

Naga flinched mostly at being called a boar; she ran over and gave a Lina a big one on the head. Lina fought back with laughter, unable to keep her composure and fell to the floor with laughter. She could just imagine Naga looking like a pig, hog and boar chimera.

'Nahahahaah! Wahaahahahaahahahaahahah! Hahahahaahahahaahahahaha!' laughed Lina, rolling about.

Naga snorted and stuck her foot into Lina's stomach and said,' If you don't shut up, I will have to punish you….'

A menacing tone was in Naga's voice, Lina calmed herself down and stared at Naga hard.

'Picking a fight with me, are you?' asked Lina.

Naga sighed,' Ahh… You just don't get it do you…. Lina... You really ARE a kid...'

'Shuddup...' muttered Lina.

'Ohhh…' exclaimed Naga, smiling to herself.

'What makes you say "Oh"?' asked Lina suspiciously.

'You DO know that you're childish, eh?' asked Naga.

'I did NOT say that!' argued Lina.

'AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You STILL haven't developed yet! NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' laughed Naga.

Lina growled at Naga and counted to 10, she was desperately trying to control her temper, but Naga increased the volume as she laughed, so Lina stopped at 5 and blasted Naga several hundred metres back.

'Hah! Who's laughing now! Certainly ain't you, Naga! Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Yikes! I'm starting to act like you! Stop! Ay yi yi! HA!' cried Lina, triumphantly.

Naga got up disorientated, then gave a great yell and charged at Lina. Surprised, Lina was not ready for Naga's tackle, Naga laughed as Lina fell beneath. She tickled Lina until she was laughing and shouting for her to stop torturing her.

As Lina went over to swim again, a man dressed in robes confronted Naga with a letter, he left cautiously. Naga read the letter and tears welled up in her eyes, she wiped them away quickly, before walking over tho Lina, who was already hungry again.

'I guess going to the beach is more fun than I thought,' said Naga thoughtfully, as they had another lunch.

Lina grunted a yes, then belched. She sighed,' Ahhh.. That was needed!'

'Lina, Lina, Lina... What ever will you do when I'm gone?' said Naga, quietly.

'Huh? Did you say something, Naga?' asked Lina.

'No, nothing,' replied Naga.

'Right, whatever.. Let's get going then,' said Lina, a little suspicious.

Naga walked slowly behind Lina, and watched her pick up her sword and collected hers as well. She smiled as Lina tripped slightly, who whipped around to see if anyone had seen her. Naga laughed to herself.

'Naga! Are you coming or what!' yelled Lina, who surprisingly was a good 10 metres away.

'Yes, Lina. I'm coming!' yelled back Naga, catching up with the young sorceress.

'Gee! What's up with you! You're really quiet! And THAT'S bad!' exclaimed Lina.

'Huh! What do you mean? I AM NOT LOUD!' cried Naga.

'Hahaha! That's more like it!' laughed Lina.

Naga stopped,' Heh, guess you really ARE dense, Lina...' muttered Naga.

'Huh! WHAT! What's that's supposed to mean! Are you calling me stupid?' cried Lina.

'AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!... So what if I am!' asked Naga, cheekily.

'Grrr! I'm gonna get you!' yelled Lina, charging at Naga, who side-stepped at the last minute, which left Lina with a face of sand.

'AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!' laughed Naga, then she thought how she'd miss this fun, a tear trickled down her face.

Naga didn't even notice it when Lina tackled her down and shot a semi-harmless _Fireball_.

Lina got up and looked at Naga with surprise,' Hey! Naga... You okay? Naga?'

Naga stared up at Lina and gave her a hug.

'Hey! Wait a min! You ain't turning gay on me or anything are you!' Lina cried out.

'Heh... You wish, Lina... Lina, I have to leave tomorrow,' said Naga.

'So?... You're always going off at night for wine,' said Lina, uncertainly.

'No, Lina... I have to leave travelling with you. I received a letter just a while ago from Amelia, she needs me to help out at the castle. Father has taken Mother for a holiday and Amelia is having many problems. I have to leave,' said Naga, solemnly.

Continued…..






	2. Chapter 2

**The characters of this fanfic belong to the creators of Slayers. This fanfic is for enjoyment, and it is NOT, I repeat, NOT receiving any profit. 'Serpentia Castle', is just made up for the story.**

**Friendship pt 2 (Following Naga)**



'B..b..b..but you can't! No! You can't just leave!' said Lina, in a strangled voice.

'I...I know, it's hard... But you've got to stay; you know how the peasants are scared of you! I don't want you to get hurt,' repiled Naga quietly.

'Huh! They can't hurt me! I 'm WAY too strong for all of them put together!' retorted Lina.

'Please Lina! You don't understand! Father had them all taught magic and gave them armour! They'll smother you!' cried Naga.

Lina nodded,' Yeah, so I guess that I won't ever see you again...'

Lina watched another tear fall from Naga's face and sniffed.

'Oh, Lina! Please don't be sad! I'll try to come back! Go travel with Gourry till I find you,' suggested Naga.

'Oh please... That idiot ran off with a rag doll! I mean it literally too!' said Lina, exasperatedly.

'Oh, that's right...' muttered Naga.

'Lina, I have to return to Serpentia! Amelia won't be able to handle all the fuss herself!' exclaimed Naga.

'But I probably won't ever see you again!' cried Lina.

Naga sighed, pulled Lina close and hugged her again,' You know I'll try to come back.'

To that, she left Lina sitting on the beach. Naga glanced at Lina sobbing, then turned sadly away to fly to Serpentia Castle.

Lina, still sobbing, trudged back to the inn that she and Naga were staying in. Lina flopped herself on the bed, she lay there for about an hour. She sighed, it was terribly boring with no drunken Naga dancing about the room. She punched the bed to bits, then decided that she felt hungry, so she went to the restaurant near the inn. She ordered a large plate of chicken, but couldn't get aound to eating it. She kept missing Naga and herself fighting over most of the food. Lina managed to stuff a drumstick into herself, then went back to her room.

From her window, she watched children running and catching each other. They seemed so happy, Lina longed for that happiness that they shared. Tears welled in Lina's eyes, as she saw two children who reminded her of Naga and herself.

'Ah ha ha ha! You can't catch me!' yelled the one in purple.

'Of course I will! You'll never get away!' cried back the one in red.

The next day, Lina was swimming in the lake, all alone. After 10 minutes she got out and dried herself. She needed some excitement, but there was no chaos at all in the town, and Naga wasn't there to fight with her. She lay down on the grass and glanced at the sky, a cloud that looked like Naga floated by. Lina snorted sadly and rolled over,' What the hell... I'm seeing things.'

Lina got up and went for a walk, she glanced at a passer by with a great bag of money, and she didn't even go try to swipe it of the guy, she sighed at herself.

'What's wrong with me? Am I, Lina Inverse, missing Naga!' inquired Lina, addressing herself.

_'Go and find her... You know you miss her... Go!' _said a voice in her mind.

'Ehh? Ewww... Go away...' muttered Lina, feeling disgusted.

_'You're not gay, stupid girl, you need a friend! Go find your friend!' _said the voice again, with exasperation.

'Oh... Good... But I can't go to Serpentia Kingdom... They'd probably squash me to death, not exactly like Naga said, _'smothering' _me...' said Lina.

Then she remembered how she crept into the Kingdom before with Naga, through a secret passageway.

'Maybe! Maybe I can go through there!' exclaimed Lina.

As she flew to Serpentia, she remembered the time when Naga was introducing herself to somebody, she had interrupted and said,' _Her name's Naga and she's a pain in the butt_,'

She smiled to herself, let a tear slid down her face and landed to an outside town of Serpentia. A panic stricken man ran to her,' Are you a sorceress? Can you fight!'

'Uh. Yeah, why?' asked Lina, cautiously, not wanting to be delayed.

'Serpentia Kingdom has been taken over! The Princesses taken hostage! And their gonna come and destroy all the towns around!' cried the man.

'WHAT! Leave town and leave this to me!' yelled Lina.

The villagers ran and ran to the next town. Lina snorted at them, having no thought to laugh. She had to rescue Naga and Amelia. (Not that she liked Amelia at all, but she was related to Naga, so she really had no choice) Lina prepared herself, eating a good meal, as she needed her strength, and made sure her sword was sharp. She started off to the castle.

Continued….


	3. Chapter 3

 **The characters of this fanfic belong to the creators of Slayers. This fanfic is for enjoyment, and it is NOT, I repeat, NOT receiving any profit. 'Serpentia Castle', is just made up for the story. **



**Friendship pt 3 (The Attack)**

Lina found the passageway and crept through, _Fireballing_ any cobwebs that got in the way. She leapt up and found herself in the dungeon hallway. Fortunately, nobody was around, she walked over to the door, and peeked over. The coast was clear, she ran over to the lounge room of the kingdom. She let out a quiet yelp as she saw huge giant men guarding the doors, she hide behind a statue. The men were larger than any serpent that Lina had ever seen, she thought about her attack plan carefully. She had planned to just storm the place and get Naga and Amelia out of there, but this was not possible. A great disturbance could be heard from inside the room. Lina heard the shouts of anger from Naga, and the stupid sounding cries from Amelia. She heard the guards laugh a cruel and horrible laugh.

'Leave her alone!' yelled Naga.

'Oh... We'll be quite happy to talk with YOU, don't you worry,' said a raspy voice, menacingly.

'No! Naga! Escape! Run! Justice will prevail and destroy them all!' yelled Amelia, quite oblivious to the danger.

Naga cried out in pain as a pudgy and shortish guard kicked her with glee. She retaliated with a full spirited double-kick, as her hands were tied, sending the terrified soldier flying.

Lina rushed at the guards, casting _Dragon Slave, Fireballs _and _Mega Brands._

'Take that! And that! Die you freakin' things!' yelled Lina.

'Lina!'

'Naga! Are you alright!' yelled Lina, fighting off the second orge-man, as she had knocked out the first one.

'Miss Lina! You've come to rescue us! Justice prevailed!' exclaimed Amelia, Lina cringed.

Lina ran into the room, confronted by 10 smaller versions of the ogre-men.

'Hey, Naga! You could've taken them on!' yelled Lina.

'They had Amelia in their slimy hands,' yelled back Naga.

'Guess, I'll have to save you butt again!' laughed Lina, as she freed Naga and Amelia.

Naga joined Lina in the fight, with Amelia cheerleading on the side.

'Naga, Naga! She's my sis! If she can't do it, Lina can! Lina, Lina! She's my friend! If she can't do it, no one can!' cheered Amelia.

'Umm... Naga? Does Amelia have problems?' asked Lina.

'Yes... This is one of the reasons why I HAD to come back,' replied Naga, cringing at Amelia's cheering.

Lina ran over and gave Amelia a bop on the head and returned to fighting,' There! Now we can fight in peace!'

'Oh, did you HAVE to do that?' asked Naga, uncertainly.

Lina snickered,' Oh, haven't YOU changed!'

'WHAT!' cried Naga with great surprise.

'Now, that's more like you!' laughed Lina.

'AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! I am still more powerful and smarter than you, Lina Inverse!' laughed Naga, with her usual power and volume, she enjoyed defeating every person that came into contact.

Lina and Naga leaned on each other and took each other's hand and faced the rest of their enemies. Hands together, Naga and Lina let rip and _Freeze Arrow _and _Fireball_ cross _Flow Break_ and _Dragon Slave_ spell. The power that erupted was massive and the damage? Well, the power of friendship, and Lina and Naga's sorcery skills, the damage was unbelievable, but possible to be true.

Naga picked up her still unconscious sister and placed her on a bed.

'I think that she'll be alright now,' said Naga, quietly.

The two friends walked out of the castle, as happy as any friends could be and went for a hunt for more gold. They chased some very foolish merchants across the plains, swiping their gold and ordering large meals.

'So what happened exactly, Naga?' asked Lina.

Naga thought a bit,' Well, when I arrived, some men came up to me and escorted me to the castle, then when I saw Amelia caught, I tried to blast them, but they had grabbed Amelia, threatening to kill her. There wasn't much I could do, then they tied my hands up, I think they're were going to do something unthinkable to Amelia, then me...' said Naga, sounding quite disturbed.

'Glad you're here, Naga,' said Lina, calmly.

Silence followed Lina's comment - she realised her mistake.

'AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! I still am the more powerful and tougher woman! You were SAD for me, Lina Inverse! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA!' laughed Naga.

'Alright, alright! I missed you, so what? I saved you didn't I?' grumbled Lina, wishing she had kept quiet.

'Well, I missed you too! Lina,' Naga smiled then hugged Lina again.

Although she enjoyed the hug, Lina whispered,' Aww, Naga... Don't hug me...'

Which just made Naga hug her even harder, Lina gasped for breath,' N...a...g...a... Don't... squeeze... me... It hurts...'

'Oh, sorry Lina,' Naga let go.

They finished their meal, and then left the restaurant.

If anyone had seen them, they would have seen Lina supporting a quite drunk Naga in the distance.

**THE END**


	4. Chapter 4



**Friendship epilogue (The missing Tiara) **

Another day, another week, this was the time that had passed since Lina had rescued Naga from the treachery of her father's subjects. But the peacefulness was not meant to last.

'L I N A! Where are you! Come down here at once!' yelled Naga.

'What's the matter! Stop making such a racket, Naga!' yelled back Lina.

'You KNOW what's my problem! You know!' shouted Naga.

'What do you mean?' asked Lina.

Naga scowled,' Where is my tiara? Tell me!' yelled Naga.

'I can't believe that you're accusing me! Why would I take your dumb tiara!' exclaimed Lina.

'How would I know! You're the only other person in this room, in this inn, who knows I have a tiara!' cried Naga.

'But you wear it ON YOUR HEAD! You practically show it off to every person who sees you!' retorted Lina.

Naga made a frustrated sound,' Who else could have stolen it then!'

'You! You probably left it somewhere!' said Lina, exasperated.

'I DID NOT! I'm not stupid like you are, Lina Inverse!' cried Naga.

'I AM NOT STUPID! _FIREBALL! _' shouted Lina.

Naga was hit right in the face, she retorted with a _Freeze Arrow_. Lina attacked Naga with more _Fireballs_, as did Naga with _Freeze Arrow_.

It had been about an hour when they stopped, too exhausted to go on any more with their quarrel.

'Now... let me have my... tiara back,' gasped Naga.

'Like I said...I...don't...have it,' replied Lina, she too was gasping for breath.

Naga fumbled away to sit down and have a cocktail drink, while Lina went to polish her sword, drinking a coke. (Just pretend they have cokes and other soft drinks)

Angry, Naga searched Lina's side of the room, even though it was highly unlikely that Lina had taken her tiara.

She searched in and out of the drawers, she finally decided to stop and follow Lina out to eat.

'So, did you find it?' asked Lina.

'Hmph,' replied Naga.

'Guess you haven't. Told you, I didn't steal it,' muttered Lina.

Naga ignored her, the tiara was the only thing that reminded her of her family, of which she did not see often, as they usually tried to dress her up in floppy and annoying clothes that got in the way. She needed to be out and about with Lina, free, but that didn't mean that she wanted to forget them. Naga sighed, ate her meal and got up.

'Hey! You alright? You usually eat more than that! You don't have to go again, do you?' inquired Lina, still feeling a little cheezed from last time.

'No, that tiara is the only thing of me that is my family,' said Naga.

Lina cringed,' Oh, sorry… Um, so like, do you want me to help look for ir?'

Naga shook her head,' Nah, it's ok, Lina. I'll find it.'

Lina shrugged, but kept an eye for the diamond encrusted, golden tiara, which had a ruby in the middle.

Naga had been sipping her cocktail of wines, highly unusual and still surprising to Lina, who pull at her shoulders and shook Naga.

'Hey! Snap out of it! Really! We'll find your tiara, don't you worry!' and with that, Lina ran off, searching for the tiara.

'Thank you, Lina,' whispered Naga, cracking a smile.

Lina ran around town, asking if anybody had seen or stolen the tiara. She received many shaken heads, and glares from the townspeople. Some even grumbled that she should take care of her own things, there were thieves in town.

'Oh, so that's probably what happened!' exclaimed Lina, remembering that a man had shoved past Naga, with his hands over his head, probably swiping Naga's tiara.

She ran back to Naga, who was sitting on the side of the fountain.

'Hey, Naga. Remember that guy who shoved you? Well, I heard that thieves are in town, so perhaps he is one of them! Let's get you tiara, and relieve our gold at the same time!' exclaimed Lina.

'AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Yes! Let's show them what happens when they mess with the Great Naga and her junior partner! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!' laughed Naga.

Lina gave out a groan of exasperation and followed Naga into the inn, where the thieves were supposed to be resting.

'AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! I've come for my tiara! Give it back!' laughed Naga.

Lina grabbed a rough looking man, who was the leader and said,' Well? Give to her, she isn't gonna be nice if you don't,'

'Let me go! We didn't do nothing! We haven't even stolen anything since two days ago!' he exclaimed.

Lina snorted and punched him, she turned to the others,' Don't tell me that crap! All thieves steal to survive and if they can't they die! Now, tell me where it is! NOW!'

Naga watched and stared hard at the thieves, she thought that they were telling the truth, but so was Lina, thieves needed to steal to survived. That was why thieves are thieves, so she grunted in disgust and pulled Lina away.

'Lina, I think they are telling the truth, but they are pathetic,' said Naga.

'WHAT! Yes, there ARE pathetic!' exclaimed Lina, chucking the leader to the townspeople who were watching.

Naga sighed, it was boring it seemed that there was no point in trying to find the tiara. She figured that it was lost and never to be found again. Naga put her head into her hands. Lina stepped up and put an object in front of Naga's face.

'Hey Naga, guess what I got!' Lina said.

Naga looked up slowly, seeing the tiara, she grabbed Lina and hugged her, hard.

'N...a...g...a... Stop... choking... me...' Lina gasped.

Naga laughed then let go,' Thank you, Lina,'

'Eh? No problem,' replied Lina.

'Well then, let's go and eat. My treat,' said Naga.

Lina gaped at Naga, but followed, ready for good and hearty meal.

**THE END**

Question: Wanna know where Lina found the tiara?

Answer: Under Naga's bed!

To find out the answer, copy the TINY TINY print, and paste onto Microsoft Word, highlight and change size to 12, or any other size.


End file.
